Keys
by Scribe's Faction
Summary: "Keys are the material that open the lock but at the same time they are the one who locks it."
1. Connections

_**"Keys are the material that open the lock  
><strong>__**but at the same time  
><strong>__**they are the one who locks it."**_

**Title : Connections  
><strong>**Authoress : **Iris petals  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The true hidden feelings of Azuma Yunoki. The key to his inner self. What is friendship, family and friends to him? Is it just a key for his future or more than that.**  
>Genre: <strong>Friendship/ Drama**  
>Rating: <strong>T

* * *

><p>I can't believe i'm thinking about what he said to me. I mean I don't listen to anyone not even him. Although he is the only real friend i consider i have , the one who stays beside me no matter how hard i try to push him away. He is the one who talks when i'm not in the mood to talk, He is the one who make me forget all about my family problems, my carrer problems but man he is annoying. I can't believe he is my best friend for a person like me to befriend Someone like him.<p>

*sigh*

Soon i felt the cold breeze that made my liliac hair flow with them.

'So out of character for me' I chuckled.

I turned around and walked down the stairs.

"AZUMA YUNOKI" that is the name i was given by my Grand mother. She got everything planned for "MY LIFE". This life that i have been living so far was already decided for me even before i was born. She wants me to become a helping hand for my elder brothers, not caring what i want to become.

"Good evening Yunoki sama"

"Good evening" I greeted back smiling. These people respect me for my name, my status, for my attitude but they don't know me, they are all the same shallow people who don't care about what i truly feel. I can't complain about them since they are not related to me. But Grand mother is my own blood, my family and still she don't understand me. However there is Miyabi who understand me because she feels the same as me.

My dream is to become a great flute player. After Grand ma told me that i can't learn piano because my brother has already learnt it i became so attached to my flute that i dreamt of becoming one of the great flute player. I gave up on my dream when she told me that i will be studying business and flute was just a hobby for me that she opted.

'Even my hobby was not selected by me. PATHETIC'

But like a ray of hope in the sea of darkness she came to my life. The girl who is loved by all, she is clumsy, a complete idiot and uncertain over things, yet determined about the things in which she believed. She was determined to tell me the truth about myself she was scared to tell me but still she said. She is the only one who has seen that dark side of mine.

"HINO KAHOKO" that girl really surprise me all the time. She is one of the KEY to my happiness.

I stopped in front of a practice room where Len and Kahoko were sharing some good time. She seems to be happy and so is Len. People belive that because of Kahoko Len changed he became more social however from my pov because of Len Kahoko changed a lot. She has become more refined. They look good togetherHe needs her and so dose she.

I began to walk. Even her small talk about me leaving my dream didn't deflect my decision to follow Grand ma's order, but that guy sure has guts to yell and hit me on the face. However, I am glad he did that, it pulled me back to reality, where i realised that i also have a dream that i wanted to fulfill no matter how much pressure i get from my family. I still got things to do Before i die, so that i won't regret it later.

*chuckles* He hit me on the face.

The words are still fresh. I can't bellieve that lad became so serious all of the sudden.

"KAZUKI HIHARA" The only friend i have (well i consider). He is the first and last person to hit me and i'll make sure of that.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"What are you doing with your life Azuma?"

"What do you mean by that Kazuki?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what i mean" His voice was high and expression furious.

" _ "

"You don't wanna go abroad to study business but music. Remember you told me once that you wanted to rise like the music that you create from your flute. You wanted to play forever. So why are you leaving that, leaving everything behind in order to become your Grandmother's puppet?"

My eyes widened on hearing what he said. He still remembers that. It was at the start of the first year when i said that.

"Why are you killing your dream, throwing away your happiness in order to make others happy?"

"You better stop now Kazuki. You don't have any right to say more than this about my life" I said threatning so that he will stop, because he was saying the truth and i was not in the condition to hear that.

"Why should i stop. You are my bestfriend and i have every single right to say this, every single right to get a sane thought inside your stupid head" I looked at him.

'Did he just called me stupid'

"I have every single right to drag you from the point where you are going to kill yourself, every single right to drag you from the insane path you have choosen"

"You don't know a single thing that's going on, so neither make assumptions nor decisions on your own"

"What did you just say? that i don't know a single thing about what's going on with you" he sounded so frustated. " For your very kind information i know everything that's been happening to you and everything that you are going through. i'm your bestfriend, I have seen you when you are happy, when you are sad. I have seen how happy you became when it rains at the same time i have seen you getting depressed on seeing the same rain. You hide your real self from people and i must say you are really good at that, Decieving people"

I chuckled when i heard the last part.

"I was not joking"

"You said it like I'm a bad guy"

"Can't say that it's negative"

"I know"

"But the main point is no matter how hard you try to lock yourself up from the people around you, there will always be a key to unlock that facade of yours"

"You are totally dreaming kazuki. I mean why are you so serious asuddenly. Me chasing my dream or giving up is none of your concern. You should focus on ehat you want from your life" I turned around and looked at the setting sun. I feel low.

"You don't like sunset so don't look there" he said all concerned.

"Go out from here without thinking much about other people. You got your own life, your own pronlem so deal with them. Thinking about other is useless they are not worth it" I felt his hands on my shoulders and as i turned

i felt a hard impact on my face.

"What the hell Kazuki. Why did you hit me" It was a shocker to me, it was the first time i was hit and that not alone Kazuki, the most cheerful person in Seiso hit me.

As i looked up he seemed to be satisfied.

"That's what you will get if you talk nonsense. You should have listened to yourself you sounded like a complete idiot. You know how strangely good i have felt"

"Everyone does after they hit there so called best friend" i said sarcastically holding my cheek.

"Look! it was just to make you snap back to reality, to make you understand that you are the pilot of your own life, don't let the passengers take the wheel and fly your life's airplane for you and as a co-pilot i have to knock some sense in you" he said prodly giving one of his goofy smile.

At that time looking at him i felt a strange feeling in my heart and gut. It feels warm inside, though it was cold outside. i felt like butterfly fluttering their wings or doing summersalt.

I smiled looking at him.

'Thanks i needed that"

"I'll be happy doing the same if you loose track of yourself" he reached out his hand. I looked at him and at that instant i realised what he truly means to me, what exactly his point is. A really wonderful human being, a wonderful bestfriend i can ever have, he knows me so well, both my dark and and sweet side and yet he didn't say anything about it. He don't know my deepest secret but still knows me so well. I can't believe i let him enter inside the walls i have made.

"What? You know you look really funny. Don't stare at me like that" i reached out for his hand and held it. At this moment you are the KEY Kazuki, that i seriously needed for this lock of emotions and Faith to open.

He pulled me up. "I don't know why but i have a really good feeling about it"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"What took you so long. There is this super awesome sweet cake shop i have been looking out to go to. So let's hurry up" Kazuki yelled.

KAZUKI HIHARA the person who is dumb at times, moddy with the seasons, single minded but at the same time a true friend and anchor to my fast flowing life.

_KEY TO MY PROBLEMS_

"I was just thinking what i'm gonna do with you for hitting me earlier" I chuckled.

"Oh! man. Seriously?"

And that's how my life was again back on track.

With key and lock fitting together to open the new door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to : <em>Shadowcast. Christy this fic is dedicated to you for being an awesome partner. Silver collabration fic was awesomely written. Thank you *hugs*<em>**

_**Also HAppy ANniverSarY to all the members of la corda doro group in fb.**_

**Author's note **: I'm glad that i'm submitting this story... woohuuu!

*happy dance*

First story of 2012...

btw Happy New year people...

*Review*


	2. Key To Way Out

**Title: Key to Way Out  
><strong>**Authoress: **Ishikawa Aya-hime**  
><strong>**Summary: **Kahoko locked herself in a music room to avoid the ever so annoying Amou Nami, not even knowing that the person she avoided the most is practicing there - Len.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/ Humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Len Tsukimori/ Kahoko Hino

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

"Amou-san, please! For the nth time, there's nothing going on between me and Tsukimori-kun!" she denied firmly, hastening her walk to get away from the said lady.

"But why were you with him at the park yesterday? What were you two doing in the Aquarium when I saw you? Did he gave you that necklace? Why are you avoiding my ques–"

With a loud "BANG!", the door of the music room closed.

Kahoko sighed in relief, leaning her back on the door.

But with an audible "Ahem..." from a person behind made her shiver, freezing from her spot.

"Tsu...Tsukimori-kun...? What are you doing h-here?"

Len pointed to his violin case. "Practicing." As if he was reminding her that this was a music room.

"_Oh no..."_She thought to herself.

.

The concours' participants are on a vacation in Fuyuumi Shouko's Villa for three days. Since they came, Amou Nami, a prudent journalist had been tailing her, asking all sorts of private questions. And because of that, she intently locked herself in a music room... where Tsukimori Len is currently practicing.

.

"If you're going to use this room just say so. I'm transferring in the other room instead." he stated, noticing that she didn't budge ever since she came. He got his violin case, and turned to the door. He rotated the knob several times but alas, the door won't open.

He stepped back, veins popping. "Hino, will you explain to me why it won't open?" he asked, terribly annoyed.

"Um... Um..." she mumbled., thinking for the best answer.

"I'm waiting, Hino. What did you do?"

She gulped. "I... uh... Locked it."

_'It's so hard to lie! I can just easily say that "Sorry, Tsukimori-kun, I did not know it would lock," but I didn't! Now he's angry at me...'_

He shot a glare at her. "Open this. Open this door now!"

"H-how–"

"I don't care! Just open this door!" he ordered frantically, on the verge on wrecking the door.

.

After 30 minutes of being stranded in the room, Len stopped from practicing, unable to concentrate for someone is watching; especially when it's '_her'._

As for Kaho, she's been sitting at the corner, hugging her legs as she watch him play.

"Nee.. Why did you stop?"

He didn't bother looking back as he replied. "Because someone bothersome is here." he coldly joked, putting away his violin and bow.

With his serious facade, how is she suppose to consider it a joke? "If you want... I can jumped over the window."

His ears perked after hearing such a thing. _'Did I hurt her?'_

"H-Hino?" he spoke, noticing her standing up, striding towards the wide-opened window.

She looked below. _'C-can I really do this...? Don't forget, Kahoko, you're in the third floor! No one will catch you!'_

"Hino, don't be stupid."

"S-stupid? But I will do this so you can practice." she said, stepping on the sill.

"You're crazy. Don't do such a thing!" he grip on her arm that startled her, causing her foot to slip down the sill.

"WAH!"

"HINO!"

.

.

.

Kahoko opened her eyes slowly, she wanted to cry over the pain, but there's not even a single touch of pain within her.

"Hino... If I must remind you... Y-you're heavy..." she looked what's below her... Len. It seems that he pulled her back even before she fall, and ended up on top of him.

"T-Tsukimori-kun, I'm sorry!" she apologized, and immediately stood up.

Len rubbed the back of his head, cursing silently.

"Tsukimori-kun... I'm so sorry... I just wanted to help you but I ended up... giving you more problem." the last statement was said in a dark, depressed tone.

"It's my fault."

"You should not have saved me instead..." her head bowed more.

His brows meet, massaging his forehead to avoid having wrinkles. "I did it because I want to! Will you stop sulking about it?"

She lifted her head to meet his eyes."You're not angry...?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really really?"

"REALLY!" he shouted, somewhat pissed.

"Then.. Tsukimori-kun... I have a confession to make..."

"Say it." _'Confession? How can she confess in a situation like this! I'm not ready... I forgot to buy flowers and chocolates...'_he played through his mind.

"Well, Hino? I'm waiting." he crossed his arms, acting as though relaxed. But apparently, he's too nervous.

"I... I... um..."

_'Perhaps I should ready my speech, too...'_he thought.

"I... Actually have the keys." she finished, sticking her tongue out to him, playfully.

He's disappointed. VERY. He wanted to just ignore her for the rest of his life for disappointing him. It's not like he wanted her to make the first move, but somewhat, his heart and mind dictates that he wanted to be with her now.

He didn't untangled his arms from being crossed and remain composed.

It's her turn to be disappointed. "You're not happy?" she pouted.

"I will be. After you prove to me that you can open that door from the inside... using that useless key."


	3. Oops

**Title: Oops**

**Authoress: **NeKo Meow [_Pusa Myaw_]

**Summary: **"Oops" is not a good term. "I have a bad feeling about that oops."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'oro.

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Ryoutarou Tsuchiura / Nami Amou

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tsuchiura. Just give me a little time. I just need to ask you some questions and you can go now," Nami insisted, following the green-head pianist.<p>

"I don't have time for that."

"You do, if only you stop running away from me, we could have used those time for my interview."

"I'm not interested, ok?"

"But I am, just a tiny bit of information is enough."

Ryoutarou sighed. It was their cultural festival, the time for him to relax and have fun with his friends. Nonetheless, this_ obstinate_ journalist doesn't want to leave him, nor take her eyes off him. The reason was plainly for a little interview wherein, she would ask questions regarding the concourse—and as what Ryoutarou knew, those questions can lead to something personal, in which he didn't imagine answering for the world to see. For the nth time, the greenhead pianist heaved a deep exhale. "Leave me alone."

Silence followed. Ryoutarou supposed she stopped from pestering him and opted to pester another concourse participant instead. He was going to sigh in relief when a loud '_thud_' echoed behind him. In instinct, he turned his head lightly and looked what or who it was. His eyes gradually dilated, as his breath hitched. "Oi!" he muttered, approaching whoever it was.

"Oi, are you ok?" he repeated, kneeling and holding that someone's shoulder to shake it lightly. "Amou? Are you ok?"

The brunette only mumbled incoherent words before groaning. She held his right arm for support, and slid her hand on his wrist.

"What just happened—"

He wasn't able to finish his words when he felt a cold metal encircled his wrist with a 'click'. Ryoutarou looked at his companion. At first, dazedness on his face, however it slowly lessened as realization hit his mind in full force. He glared at the girl. "What's this?"

"Got you! Now we can spend more time together for my interview."

"Take this off!" Ryoutarou lifted his hand, but only to pull the brunette's hand in the process, restraining his action more. "Take this handcuff off!"

"I will." Nami smirked. "After you answer all my questions."

"Where's the key?"

"Interview first, Tsuchiura."

Ryoutarou sighed. He knew how grating the woman could be. If she wanted something, she could get it. "Fine, just make it fast."

"Sure." Nami smiled and pulled her notebook. "First is about the contest. How did you feel when you found out you're one of the top three?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Nami paused from scribbling and looked at him. "Really? You're making this hard for yourself."

"What kind of answer you wanted to hear? Of course, I'm happy, who could not be. "

"Good enough." Nami sighed. "So next question…"

They had been talking for almost thirty minutes now. Mostly, their conversation revolved around the concourse and how he handled those challenges. Nami tapped her shoe on the floor, feeling tired of standing. "Why don't we find a place to seat?"

"Don't tell me we're not yet finished?"

"Oh, no, we're not yet, _Tsu-chi. _I have more interesting questions to ask."

Ryoutarou's lips formed into a tight line. His brow furrowed and anger flashed in his bullion eyes. "One question."

"Huh?"

"One more question and you'll take this handcuffs off."

"But I have a lot to ask."

Ryoutarou didn't speak more; he kept silent, eyes avoiding her.

"Fine. One question." Nami grumbled, fixing her hold of her notebook and tried to look for a good question. Her face lit excitedly as she peered at the lad. "Last question."

"Make it faster."

"You have to answer this. _Are you ready to love again?_"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Don't answer me with another question. So what? Someone in mind?" Nami eyes glittered with pure excitement, anticipating the word he would say.

"No and none."

"That's it? Not even admiration, something like that?" Nami grunted. "You're boring."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm not interested to anyone."

"Closed for any commitment, I see." Nami nodded_. _"Ok, I think, that's enough for today. Thank you for your _cooperation._"

"Don't give me that look and take this handcuff off already."

"Wait, I just need to take a picture of you." she held the camera but she wasn't able to hold it properly. She hissed. "This is hard."

"You can do that later after you take this off."

"Ok. Please hold my notebook. I'll get the ke—Oops."

"I have a bad feeling about that oops."

"Oh my! I think…" she looked at Ryoutarou. "I'm sorry I lost my key."

Ryoutarou inhaled. He closed his eyes as his finger pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry, my classmate has one. She must be in our clubroom."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Where is this friend of yours now, Amou?"

"Fine, probably she's somewhere. We will look for her." Nami explained, sighing mentally when they found that even the clubroom was locked. How would she get the key for the handcuffs? _Where could that girl be?_

They started walking towards the school ground when Nami caught a glimpse of the two persons she was meaning to interview. Her feet started to amble to their direction, nonetheless stopping afterwards when a force pulled her back. She scowled. "I need to get there!" she whined.

"We need to find your friend first and unlock this." He lifted their hands.

"I swear, Tsuchiura, I'll treat you to any place you want, just let me follow them."

"I don't want to be a stalker."

"Come on, just once. Susan might be there with her boyfriend as well." Nami lied, telling that her friend must be there, however she knew, without a boyfriend. "It's like hitting two birds with one stone…well three birds, that is."

"Are you sure she's there?"

"I definitely am." She mentally winced.

"Ok."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Couples only." The student in his guard uniform muttered, preventing the two from entering.

Nami scowled and tried to bribe him, nonetheless, he was too devoted with his job he didn't find the bribe appealing. "This is my boyfriend." She pointed at Ryoutarou, in which the guy coughed in surprise.

"You're not very convincing."

"Oh, we are…" Nami held his arm closed to her. Her eyes sought for his just to tell he should act too.

Ryoutarou only looked back, one brow rose. Nami had to nudge him again and flashed her _puppy eyes. _She didn't know she has one. "I promise, I'm going to treat you." She whispered to him.

The lad only sighed and encircled his arm around her waist, feigning a smile. "Yes, we are."

"See." Nami nervously chuckled. "You scared me there, honey. I thought you're going to deny our _**wonderful love**_ for each other." She tried to pinch his arm.

"You can enter."

When they were away, they detangled themselves from each other as though a bomb landed between them. "That was weird!" Nami commented.

"If not only for that stupid key, I wouldn't have done that."

"Likewise, Tsuchiura, anyway, let's go sit there."

They were striding on their seat when the man halted once more, making Nami to tumble back. "Don't tell me." His eyes locked at the two people at the other side.

"Who else?"

"Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer." He attempted to turn around but Nami tugged his hand.

"We're already here. I just need to capture this."

"You can do this after we found your friend."

"Now is the right time. Endure it for a while."

"Is there a problem, sir, ma'am?" a girl in her waitress uniform, approached them. Judging by the look of her, she could be as resolute as the guard in the entrance. Nami had to exhale a '_Why are they so serious_' statement to ease her ire.

"Yes—"

"No, there's nothing. We'll take this seat." Nami placed her free hand on the lad's mouth to prevent him from talking, as she dragged him to the seat they choose. She ordered something for them just to make the lady leave them alone.

Ryoutarou glared at her direction and turned his head at the other couple to glare too.

"Just think that I'm going to treat you now. You can_ ignore _them if you want."

"Really, how can I ignore them?"

Nami winced and sighed afterwards. She knew, although the lad was firm, the matters about heart could be very sensitive. Moreover, there they were _stalking _the girl he previously liked—Nami was unsure if until now he still does—and the lad that won _her _heart.

_**"Ok, just look at me."**_ She didn't know where it came from, but obviously it distracted the guy from his train of thought. "Much better." Nami gave an uneasy chuckle, suddenly feeling her heart raced against her chest. "Boyfriends only see their girlfriends alone. So, why don't you act all the way for the meantime." She felt embarrassed afterwards, but she had said it already she couldn't just take it back. _It seems effective, anyways. _She mumbled.

"Looking at you just remind me of that stupid key."

Nami pouted. "If that would make your mind occupied, then just stare at me." She held her camera, cussing silently when she could not focus on her desirable spot. _A little bit to the right…_she mumbled. 'Click'

"Oi, what are you doi—"

Nami ducked at his side and forcefully pulled his head away from the _couples' _curious eyes. "That was close, I thought they saw us."

"Are you trying to break my neck?"

"Sorry, I forgot to turn off the flash."

"Ahem, ma'am, sir. As much as I don't want to break your little moment, but your order is here." The waitress harrumphed, placing their orders on the table. "If you need my assistance just call me. Have fun."

The two, hearing the lady, distanced from each other. Ryoutarou cleared his throat and looked at their food. "Why this?"

Nami straightened her skirt. "They look nice though."

"Well, for girls it i—"

"Just try it." Nami scooped some cake and put it in his mouth. "So, how is it?"

Ryoutarou frowned but eyes softened afterwards. "It's not bad."

"See. Oh, wait...they are leaving."

"But we're not yet fi—" Ryoutarou coughed.

Nami smirked, eyes gleaming teasingly. "Do you want to stay here with _me_?"

"Of course not, we're looking for your friend, remember?"

Nami had to suppress her mirth when she heard him stuttered and face colored with a distinguished red. It was a chance sight to see, Nami pulled her camera, although it was hard to focus, she was able to capture his flushed face. "Perfect."

"Hey!"

"Let's go." She dragged him away. Anyway, even though he doesn't want, she could always drag him like a dog. "I saw them enter that booth." Nami pointed.

"Oi, wait, I thought we're looking for your friend."

"Y-yeah, I saw her there too." She lied again, curling her lips as she looked away.

Ryoutarou only sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _Journalist._

"Sorry, but you cannot get in." another student guard muttered. Nami huffed, thinking why the entire students today were serious with their jobs.

"Is it because, it's only for couples? Can't you see we are?"

The lad shook his head. "Obviously, you are," he mumbled and Nami lightly flushed after exclaiming another lie. "But this is for those who have reservations."

"What? Why do you make this kind of booth… how about the others who want to get—"

"I'm sorry, we will leave now." Ryoutarou pulled the girl away, avoiding her thrashing.

"Tsuchiura, we need to go there!"

"Didn't you hear? We can't."

Nami pouted and lifted her head and glanced at a certain direction. Her face brightened. She mustered all her strength as she tried to stop and drag the man back.

"What are you going to do?"

"I just need to peek." She tiptoed and peered by the opening at the side of the booth. It was higher than their heights that Nami had to jump every time she needed to peek.

Ryoutarou, realizing it was hard to look at her, attempted to help her instead by trying to lift her up.

"He-hey!

"D-don't move…" he warned but it was late when he figured that they were inclining.

With a _thud, _both fell on the ground, Nami on top of him, securing her camera. "Stupid, why do you have to lift me?" she groaned, feeling the throb of her forehead when it hit his.

"It's difficult looking at you."

"Geez." Nami pushed herself away but only to be tugged back to him. "Hey!" Nami complained. Her face awkwardly burrowed on his chest.

"Stay." he mumbled.

Silence roared between them, only after the shock subsided, Nami felt the tremble of her companion's chest, as a merciless laugh erupted from his lips.

She scowled, trying to move but no to avail. "Get up already." She glared.

"I could literally feel your pulse." Ryoutarou sniggered.

"Stop feeling my pulse!" she glowed. "I was… surprised, is all."

"I know, I know." Ryoutarou muttered not moving an inch. "They were there, they might see us."

"Hn."

"It actually fun doing this."

"So, you realized."

"Only if you're not heavy, and we're not handcuffed."

Nami chuckled. "So true."

"Are you two going to stay like that?" A voice at the side harrumphed.

The two hurriedly moved, distancing but failing miserable because of their handcuffs.

"Susan!"

"Yoh! Somebody told me you're looking for me. But I guess I'm disturbing something, probably later instead."

"No!" both said in unison.

Ryoutarou stood up and offered to help Nami. "We need the key of the clubroom."

The girl tilted her head. "Isn't Nami has one."

"O-oops."

"I have a bad feeling about that…_**Again**_." Ryoutarou turned his neck lightly and looked at his companion.

"I forgot I have a spare in my locker."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was too engross looking for a way to get the key of this handcuffs I forgot I have a spare key for the clubroom in my locker."

"Nami, have you lost another key of that handcuffs." Susan, as what Nami called her, huffed and tapped her foot on the ground. "We will lose our entire spare if you keep on doing it."

"I'm sorry, this will be the last."

"Fine, I need to go now, I was just looking for you. I thought you need my help but it seems you don't. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Susan bade, waving her hand.

After the girl was out of earshot, Ryoutarou placed his free hand at his side and arched a brow. "So, don't tell me, we've been wasting time."

Nami just giggled guiltily. "Come on, Tsuchiura, don't be like Tsukimori. I said I'm sorry."

"Let's go and take this off."

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

"Finally." Ryoutarou flicked his wrist to ease the soreness.

"I'm sorry about that. But thanks, anyways. I have collected more scoops than the planned." Nami smiled, placing her camera on the table together with the handcuffs.

"Don't mention it. It was kind of fun, I have to admit."

"Really?"

Ryoutarou exhaled. "It is. It's been a while."

"Relieved from your _little _problem?" she teased, chuckling.

"Yes, I admit." He smiled. "Anyway, aren't you going home now?"

"I will. I'm just going to put these stuffs to its proper place."

_**Closed for any commitment, I see. **_The words echoed in his brain, occupying his mind.

_Closed indeed. My feelings should be closed for a while._

"Done. Are you waiting for me?" Nami muttered.

"Probably."

"You're still acting, aren't you?" Nami laughed. "Ok, join _your girlfriend _walk the hallway."

"I need to go now." Ryoutarou bade.

"Aren't you going to give your girlfriend a goodbye kiss?" Nami joked.

_I locked it and __**put the key**__ somewhere else that no one can ever get. __**No one can ever open it without it…**_

Silence followed before the two laughed in unison. Nami stopped and glanced at the still laughing guy.

"Is my joke that funny? You don't have to force yourself."

_But…_

"No, I just realized something."

"Huh?"

He strode forward to her, stopping when they are close enough before leaning.

_I forgot about the __**spare**__ key. And definitely, this girl has it._


End file.
